Despues de todo, te sigo amando
by DarkRavenSakura
Summary: es mi primer fic y no se que poner. es un AU, no soy buena para los summarys...Sasuke es un joven normal, tiene una vida normal pero la vida se empeña en no dejarlo ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este es mi primer fanfic, no sean duros, denle una oportunidad.

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si asi fuera itachi no hubiera muerto y danzo estaria bien muerto, y obvio sasuke seria mi esposo, mmm.. sasuke..(baba) bueno como desia, le pertenecen a kishimoto.

bueno que disfruten la historia. Bye!!

* * *

Capitulo 1

Estoy aquí esperándote en el lugar de siempre, donde nos conocimos, donde te pedí ser mi novia te cite a las 10:00 am y ha pasado bastante tiempo y aun no llegas, espero y no te arrepientas de haberme conocido y que ya no me quieras por todo lo que te he hecho.

─ ¿Aun no va a pedir nada de tomar, joven?

Pregunto la mesera del lugar. La mire y le di una sonrisa.

─No, arigato estoy esperando a alguien.

Le respondí para que se marchara y seguir esperándote. Saque un papel para poder escribirte lo que siento en una carta.

_Querida __Sakura:_

_Estoy escribiéndote esta carta para poder escribirte lo que no me atrevo a decir frente a ti. Yo siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, y por medio de esta carta te pido perdón por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 3 meses. _

_Perdón por no recordar tu cumpleaños la semana pasada, y por no recordar tampoco nuestro aniversario hace ya un mes. Siento no poderte acompañar a esa fiesta a la cual tu deseabas ir, y siento no poder estar ahí cuando me necesitabas mas. _

_Tu sabes que te amo y por esta razón me despido de ti para no volver a dañarte nunca mas, yo se que te hago sufrir y se que tu no lo demuestras pero yo te conozco y se que lo hago, te he hecho llorar y no quiero volver a repetir eso otra vez._

_Nunca quiero que vuelvas a llorar, no por mi culpa. Esa vez que lloraste ¿Recuerdas por que lo hiciste? Yo si lo recuerdo, nunca se va a borrar de mi mente. Fue el día que me invitaste a tu casa, no me dijiste para que y no le di importancia alguna, aun cuando tú me habías dicho que era algo especial, me fui con mis amigos a una fiesta de puros chicos. Estuviste llamando varias veces pero no conteste, cuando me arte de tus llamadas te conteste y te dije, o mas bien te grite, que no quería ir y que no molestaras mas. Tu hermano me llamo diciéndome que no salías de tu cuarto y que el te había escuchado llorar y que todo eso era mi culpa. Me sentí mal y fui a tu casa, en la cual no soy bienvenido por tu madre, no la culpo te hago sufrir, entre por la ventana de tu cuarto y solo me pare al lado de tu cama, y te vi ahí, tan frágil, llorando, sufriendo por mi culpa, te abrace y te pedí perdón, después de eso te limpie las lagrimas de tus mejillas, te tranquilice con un beso en la frente y sonreíste. Después de cómo 3 días me entere por parte de tu hermano que eso tan importante esa tarde era presentarme como tu novio ante tu familia. _

_Te pido perdón por todas estas cosas, yo no te quise hacer daño pero te lo hice, así que para no volver hacerlo, te pido disculpas por esto, ya no quiero ser tu novio, nunca mas, con mi mas sinceros pensamientos, te juro no volver a verte como nada mas que una amiga o compañera de la escuela._

_Espero que seas feliz y que no me odies por esto._

_Atte. Sasuke_

Llame a la mesera que me atendió al entrar al café.

─Disculpe, si ve a esta chica alguna vez, le podría dar esto?

Le pregunte enseñando una foto de Sakura a la señora.

─Claro que si joven, yo se la doy.

Contesto ella tomando la carta y la foto, yo solo le susurre un "Arigato". Salí del café fui a el parque de enfrente y me senté en una banca que daba directo al café donde, en ese instante, Sakura entraba. La vi entrar y vi como la mesera la reconocía, le decía algo y que le entregaba mi carta en sus manos, te vi leerla y volver a leerla, vi como limpiabas unas lágrimas que escaparon de tus ojos.

"No, por favor. No llores por mi, no otra vez." Pensé y me levante de la banca y fui corriendo a mi casa. No tenia palabras para explicar lo que sentí al voltear hacia atrás y ver como tus ojos estaban viéndome con tristeza, tratando de que no salieran las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de tus ojos.

Llegue a mi casa y fui directo a mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama y fue cuando me di cuenta que mi rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas, estaba llorando por Sakura, yo nunca lloraba, no llore ni cuando mis padres murieron en el accidente, escucho un sonido pero no logro saber que es hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro, levante el rostro y vi a mi hermano mayor muy preocupado, el ruido había sido el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse cuando entro.

─Sasuke, Estas bien? Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Pregunto tratando de levantarme del suelo, ya que estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, pero lo empuje y le quite las manos de mis hombros.

─Lárgate, quiero estar solo!!

Le grite para que no me viera llorar, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado tan vulnerable, pero el no se fue, se acerco mas a mi y me dio un abrazo.

─Sasuke, que es lo que te pasa? Por que estas así? Por favor, déjame ayudarte!

─Es que… yo… rompí con Sakura.

Le conteste sollozando aun sin romper el abrazo.

─Pero, Por que? Pensé que tú la amabas!

─La amo y por eso lo hice, para no hacerla infeliz y para que no sufra por mi culpa.

─Y tú no piensas que ella va a ser infeliz y que va a sufrir por que TÚ rompiste con ella? Ella te ama y le acabas de romper el corazón.

─Lo se, no soy un idiota, se que va a sufrir pero se le va a olvidar, estoy seguro de eso!

Le dije llorando, el me levanto del suelo y me puso en la cama.

─Descansa tonto hermanito, mañana será otro día.

─Arigato, Itachi.

El sonrió y salió del cuarto, cerro la puerta tras el y yo cerré los ojos, trataba de dormir pero cada que cerraba los ojos estaba ella, Sakura, como la extraño y eso que solo a sido unas horas sin ella. Pasó toda la noche y yo tratando de dormir pero no podía, y cuando al fin pude dormir, sonó la alarma, tenia que ir a la escuela.

Me aliste y no baje a desayunar, salí de casa de mala gana, no quería ir porque seguro estaría Sakura. En el camino vi al torpe de Naruto, mi mejor amigo, corriendo hacía mi agitando sus manos para que lo viera, como si alguien no lo viera con esos gritos.

─Hey, teme! Teme espérame!

Cuando llego a mi lado, aun gritando, respiro hondo y me sonrió.

─Buenos días Sasuke!

─Yo no le veo lo bueno

Conteste muy cortante, Naruto me miro raro y sonrió.

─Estas de malas? Que no te funciono tu amiguito anoche? Ja Ja Ja!!

Si las miradas mataran les juro que Naruto ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Seguí caminando dejándolo atrás.

─Oye esto ya esta raro, normalmente me golpearías, que tienes? Oye y Sakura? Porque no viene contigo?

─Corte con Sakura.

Naruto no dijo nada, el sabia que tenia en mente cortar con ella desde hace dos semanas, pero el no sabia cuando lo iba a hacer. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta la escuela, cuando llegamos, y para mi mala suerte, Sakura estaba en la puerta de la entrada, y lo que mas me dolió es que estaba riéndose con otro chico.

─Tranquilo, todo esta bien!

Me susurro Naruto al notar que me puse nervioso y tenso. Volteé hacia ella y ella hizo lo mismo, pero aparto la mirada de mí. Naruto le pidió permiso para pasar a el chico, el se aparto y pasamos, pero en el instante que pase yo escuche como Sakura le susurraba al tipo un "Si, Joe. Quiero ser tu novia"

Me sentí tan mal que empuje a Naruto para que caminara más rápido. Cuando llegamos al salón, me senté en mi silla, me sentía horrible. "Tan rápido me olvido?" Me pregunte a mi mismo. Sonó el timbre y vi como ella entraba de la mano del tal "Joe". Se sentó en su lugar, el cual es a mi lado, sentí mis ojos húmedos pero no quería ni debía llorar frente a ella o de alguien más. El profesor entro al salón con unos papeles en las manos y empezó a escribir una lista en el pizarrón.

─Los voy a poner en equipos de tres personas, y una de ellas va a escoger el tema para la exposición. Ok, mmm… Naruto, Ino y Hinata…

El profesor empezó a asignar a los grupos y sus temas. Rogué por que no me tocara con Sakura, pero se que tengo la suerte peor que un perro.

─Sakura, Joe y…mmm, veamos. Y Sasuke.

"Si es que existe un dios, se que me odia!" Pensé después de saber que mi grupo estaba conformado por Sakura, su novio y yo, su ex. Odio mi vida.

El día pasó mas lento de lo normal, en clase Sakura había escogido el tema de reproducción sexual, para acabarla, y ella dijo que nos reuniríamos, no puse mucha atención y no supe ni cuando ni donde. Al terminar el día mas largo de mi vida salí corriendo de allí hacia mi casa, no quería ver a nadie y menos hablar con alguien. Entre a casa y avise que ya había llegado, mi hermano estaba en la cocina, subí a mi habitación, me quite el uniforme y me puse ropa cómoda, sonó el timbre y seguro mi hermano abrió.

─Sasuke, te buscan.

Dijo entrando a mi cuarto sin tocar antes.

─ No quiero ver a nadie, por favor.

─Es Sakura.

Me quede en shock cuando escuche su nombre, lo único que hice fue sonreír y salir corriendo a la puerta, pero lo que vi no me gusto, Sakura estaba aquí, si pero el problema era quien venia con ella, su estúpido "novio"

─Como vimos que saliste corriendo de la escuela supuse que querías estar en tu casa, así que venimos aquí para hacer el proyecto.

Dijo fríamente Sakura como si no le importara si me hería o no. Nunca nadie me había hablado así, nadie excepto mi hermano y mi fallecido padre, y menos ella. Le cerré la puerta en la cara y me fui a mi cuarto muy tranquilo, para no preocupar a Itachi, pero en cuanto cruce la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré, mis lágrimas salieron solas.

Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, enojado con ella y conmigo mismo por ser tal débil, en ese instante mi hermano entro al cuarto y me vio llorar, salió muy enojado del cuarto y escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de un portazo.

Mire por la ventana, para saber si ya se había ido ella y su novio, pero lo que vi fue a mi hermano y a Sakura gritándose como locos. Abrí la ventana un poco para escuchar.

─Que te pasa Sakura, no llevan ni dos días de haber cortado y tu ya te apareces aquí como si nada con tu nuevo novio!!

─El fue el que me corto a mi, no yo a el.

─Eres una…

─Itachi ya déjalos, por favor!!

Grite antes de que dijera algo de que arrepentirse. Sakura ya estaba llorando y el "maravilloso" Joe la estaba abrazando, Itachi solo los miro y entro a la casa. Vi como se iban, Itachi entro a mi cuarto.

─Debiste dejarme decirle sus verdades a la…

─Itachi, por favor no la insultes.

─Lo siento, no debí meterme.

─No te preocupes para eso son los hermanos, cuando alguien te haga algo yo también le rayare la madre. Jajajaja!!

─Arigato, Jajajaja!

Nos estuvimos riendo un buen rato, hasta que nos dolió el estomago.

─hace mucho que no te veía reírte a carcajadas, desde el accidente.

─Si lo se, bueno tengo que llamarle a Sakura, por lo del trabajo.

Itachi asintió y salió del cuarto, tome mi celular y busque el número.

─_Que quieres Sasuke, si me vas a insultar, mejor ahórratelo._

─No, solo llamo para decirte que mañana puede venir a hacer el proyecto, si quieren.

Corte la llamada antes de que contestara algo. No quería verla ni escucharla pero tenía que hacerlo. Todo ese día me la pase en mi cuarto pensando y no supe cuando me quede dormido en el escritorio.

─Sasuke, despierta. Vete a la cama, baka.

─Que cariñoso eres Itachi.

Itachi solo rió y se fue. Me acosté en mi cama y dispuse a dormirme. Desperté muy temprano, no desayune y me fui hacia la escuela. En el camino pase por Naruto para no ir solo, esta vez no estaba de malas, de echo me sentía muy bien, de buen humor, algo muy raro en mi persona.

Todas mis clases fueron normales, como siempre, y cuando termino la escuela tuve que esperar al dobe de Naruto, el baka se le iba a declarar a Hinata, una chica muy tímida la cual siempre ha estado enamorada de el y todo mundo sabe menos Naruto, y pues lo espere por un buen rato y cuando me iba a ir…

─Hey tarado, te dije que me esperaras!

Grito corriendo hacia acá con Hinata tras de el y venían agarrados de la mano. Ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba a mi y Naruto me sonrió, y me señalo a Hinata, ella solo sonrió tímidamente detrás de Naruto.

─Que decías, que no me atrevía a preguntarle?

─Si claro, segura ella fue la que te lo pregunto!

─Jajajaja! Que gracioso! Nah! Como se te hace mi linda novia?

─Yo pienso que, con todo respeto, que Hinata es y esta demasiado buena para ser la novia de un dobe como tu!

─Lo se, es increíble como ella pudo fijarse en mi…oye!! Yo no soy dobe!

Me empecé a reír y Hinata hizo lo mismo, hasta ella que era su novia se reía de el. Empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa y en el camino platicamos de muchas cosas, sobre todo de como Hinata se había fijado en el tarado.

─Bueno chicos, ya llegamos. Hasta mañana.

─Esta bien, nos vemos, teme.

─Adiós, Sasuke.

Nos despedimos y me metí a la casa, tenia que arreglar las cosas para lo del proyecto ya que Itachi no estaba. Recogí la casa y alcé mi cuarto, y cuando termine se escucho el timbre de la puerta, seguro que eran ellos, baje y abrí la puerta.

─Bienvenidos!

Dije al abrir la puerta, e hice una seña para que entraran.

─Espero que el loco de tu hermano no le vuelva a gritar a MI novia!

─No te preocupes, mi hermano esta fuera de casa.

Me sentía tan enojado, el insultando a mi hermano y Sakura como si nada, como se atrevía a hablar así de Itachi, en mi presencia y en mi casa, quien se creía este tipo.

─Joe no lo culpes a el por tener un hermoso tan idiota

Como es que ella había podido decir eso, si mi hermano siempre la había tratado bien y siempre la había tratado como a una hermana, y ella diciendo cosas malas de mi pobre hermano, Sakura es una traidora. Los guie hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de mi y saque las cosas que necesitábamos para el proyecto.

─Podemos empezar por recolectar información.

─Claro.

Contesto Sakura, y entonces Joe la beso. Tenia unas ganas de llorar, mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo y las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir, pero no quería darles el gusto de que me vieran llorar por eso me trague el odio y mi tristeza, luche para que no salieran las lagrimas y hice como si nada, me aclare la garganta para que me hicieran caso.

─podríamos empezar a…

No pude continuar por que Joe me puso la mano en la cara y siguió besando a Sakura. Me enoje y puse mis manos entre sus caras y los separe.

─Podrían dejar de besarse y empezar el trabajo o se van a otro lado a hacer eso y hago el trabajo yo solo.

─ Que Sasuke, celoso?

Pregunto con un tono de altanería el estúpido de Joe. Estaba a punto de meterle un puñetazo en la cara y partirle su madre, pero su celular sonó. Salió del cuarto para contestar, no sin antes besar a Sakura.

─Lo siento, por donde quieres emp…

No pude resistir la tentación, tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla, la bese como nunca la había besado, y ella no negó mi beso, lo correspondió. Después de algún tiempo así, se separo y se paro del suelo.

─No, no, no. Tu fuiste el que rompió conmigo, no me vengas a decir que te arrepientes y que quieres volver por que se que no es así, es solo por que estoy con alguien mas no?

No supe que hacer o decir, en ese momento me dije a mi mismo que lo que ella estaba diciendo era mentira que yo si la quería de verdad, quería decirle que si quería volver con ella, pero no podía hacerlo, o tal vez tenía que olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros. Joe entro en ese instante, Sakura le sonrió y fue hacía el y lo beso, no pude aguantar mas, me enoje mucho, abrí la puerta y los jale a los dos, ambos se sorprendieron.

─Lárguense de mi casa, ahora! no los quiero ver aquí nunca mas, largo!

Salieron muy asustados, cuando salieron de la casa fui directo a el baño para relajarme, me quite la ropa y me metí en el agua caliente de la regadera, cerré los ojos por un instante y entonces ya no sabia cuales eran mis lagrimas y cuales eran las gotas de agua, y por un instante deje de pensar, abrí mis ojos y todo se empezó a hacer negro a mi alrededor.

* * *

dejen Reviews please!!!


	2. Adios Amigos!

**Capitulo 2**

Desperté en un lugar que yo aseguraba no era el baño ni mi cuarto, había mucho blanco para serlo, trate de levantarme pero no pude lo único que puede hacer fue ver a Itachi dormido en un sillón, estaba muy seguro que no era mi habitación, no sabia donde estaba y eso es frustrante. Este sitio huele como ha medicina, odio ese olor, mire mis brazos y vi que tenían varias agujas, mis sospechas eran ciertas, estaba en un hospital. Levante un poco la cabeza y me fije que Itachi ya había despertado.

─Al fin despiertas, que tal te sientes?

Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde me encontraba. Me dolía todo que no pude hablar y solo emití un quejido de dolor.

─Te duele algo? La cabeza? El cuerpo?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí de nuevo Itachi estaba sonriendo, últimamente lo hacia mucho, era raro.

─No sabes porque estas aquí, o si?

─La verdad no

Conteste con la voz apagada y muy ronca. Me dolía mucho el cuerpo y la cabeza estaba por estallarme.

─Cuando llegue a casa, todo estaba apagado, no escuche nada, hasta que subí las escaleras y oí el agua del baño correr y pensé que estabas bañando, fui a la cocina e hice de comer para los dos, estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo ha que bajaras pero bajabas así que iba a ir a tu cuarto pero oí que el agua seguía corriendo, llame a la puerta y no contestaste así que entre a la fuerza y te vi tirado en el suelo, sangrando y te traje aquí y eso fue lo que paso.

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que Itachi me acababa de contar, parecía que estaba muy preocupado. Suspire y me acomode en la camilla.

─Descansa, vendré mas tarde por ti.

Me esforcé por hacer una sonrisa pero no pude, decidí cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. No paso mucho cuando sentí un peso sobre mi pecho, tan pesado que no podía respirar, escuche como alguien me hablaba, trate de identificar la voz pero no podía. Empecé a abrir los ojos para saber que era lo que estaba en mi pecho, cuando los abrí completamente lo único que puede ver era algo negro sobre mi.

"Sakura" pensé enseguida. Y fue cuando eso en mi pecho se levanto, para darle pasó a la hermosa cara de Sakura, la cual estaba empapada en lágrimas.

─Sasuke!

Dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

─Sakura, estas aquí, te amo!

Sakura siguió llorando y me abrazo, después se separo un poco y se acerco lentamente a mis labios y me beso, dios como extrañaba esos labios! Al separarnos por falta de aire ella me susurro lo que siempre había querido escuchar desde hace mucho.

─ Te amo, Sasuke.

Le sonreí y cuando iba a contestarle, abrí los ojos, no era más que un maldito sueño.

Enojado volteé hacia todos lados buscando en que entretenerme y… fue hay cuando la vi, pasando a lado de mi la ventana de mi habitación en este estúpido hospital.

─ Sa…ku…ra

Trate de gritar pero no pude, me dolía mucho la cabeza. Me are de la camilla con la intención de ir a seguirla para saber que hacia ahí, tal vez venia a verme. Salí del cuarto muy lentamente y la vi doblar la esquina, camine lo más rápido que pude, la vi que se paro para tomar algo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar caí al suelo. Una enfermera corrió hacia mi, Sakura volteo hacia mí y sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, tal vez no venia por mí. La enfermera y ella se agacharon para ayudarme a levantarme, me llevaron hacia mi habitación y me pusieron un tranquilizante.

─ Q…que…haces…a…qui?

Pregunte cundo la enfermera ya se había ido.

─ Vine a ver a Joe, se rompió un brazo. Y a ti que te paso?

─ Eso no te importa, ahora lárgate de aquí!

Trate de gritarle pero solo salió como un susurro. Sakura salió del cuarto y entonces el tranquilizante empezó a hacer efecto en mi, poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando solos a causa de ello.

Desperté mucho tiempo después, note como ya era de noche. Mi hermano estaba sentado en una silla cercana a mi camilla. Se levanto y me dio una cachetada. Nunca lo vi tan enojado en mi vida y mucho menos conmigo.

─ Como se te ocurrió levantarte de la camilla solo para ir a ver a la zorra de Sakura. Que no piensas? Es que no te quedo claro que ya no te quiere y que esta con otro, podrías olvidarla ya! No te comportes como un bebe!

─ Pero yo…

─ Pero tu nada, entiéndelo Sasuke, no quiero que te pase nada, no te quiero perder a ti también!

Me interrumpió y sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Tenía toda la razón mi hermano, era un idiota por portarme así. Itachi me abrazo llorando igual que yo.

─ No Sasuke, no llores, ok?

Asentí con la cabeza y me seque las lágrimas de la cara. Itachi se fue hacia la puerta y salió del curto, no sin antes despedirse.

─ Me voy, mañana te dan de alta, nos vemos. Duerme bien.

Itachi se fue y yo solo me volteé de lado en la camilla y cerré los ojos y lentamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Sentí como alguien meneaba mi hombro y tuve que despertar, sentí como si apenas hubieran pasado unos cuantos minutos, iba a reclamar el porque me habían despertado pero vi como ya era de día. Itachi estaba contento y me dio la bolsa que traía en la mano.

─ Que es esto?

Pregunte señalando la bolsa, la cual estaba ahora en mi mano.

─ Es tu ropa, menso. Cámbiate, nos tenemos que ir. Dormiste toda la mañana.

─ Que hora es?

─ Las 2:00 pm

─ Y porque nos tenemos que ir? Que paso o que?

Pregunte un poco curioso mientras me levantaba lentamente de la camilla e iba al baño para cambiarme, sabia que ya me habían dado de alta pero porque tan apurado de irse del hospital? Tenia que saber la razón.

─ No recuerda que día es hoy? Creo que si te pegaste muy fuerte quedaste más idiota que antes.

─ Eres un…! No, no se que día es hoy y no me importa!

Dije desde el baño, mi hermano se rió y cuando salí del baño le di un zape. Salimos hacia la recepción, peleando como siempre, pagamos y salimos de ahí. Al fin me sentí libre, sin ese olor a medicina, Itachi me ayudo a subir al auto.

─ No puedo creer que no puedas ni subirte al auto, pareces un nene.

─ Ja Ja Ja, idiota.

En el camino nos quedamos callados. Itachi iba a toda velocidad, como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo para matarnos, si que tenia un hermano rarito.

─ Porque tanto apuro, Itachi?

─ Ya veras

Contesto, ya estábamos cerca de la casa, cuando llegamos y bajamos del auto, obvio que Itachi tuvo que ayudarme, entramos a la casa y cuando iba a prender las luces…

─ Sorpresa!

Todos mis amigos y amigas de la escuela estaban ahí. Me sorprendí un poco cuando todos ellos se abalanzaron sobre mi para abrazarme, yo estaba tan confundido que no me di cuenta cuando Naruto me dio un zape.

─ Felicidades, bastardo!

Grito, como siempre, dándome un abrazo, al igual que su linda novia Hinata.

─ Felicidades, Sasuke.

Dijo Hinata un poco cohibida, mientras el idiota de Naruto reía como el idiota que es.

─ De que hablan? Felicidades por que?

Naruto y Hinata me vieron sorprendidos, yo solo encogí los hombros.

─ Pero de que hablas, olvidaste que día es? No lo puedo creer, piensa Sasuke, se que es duro después del gran trancazo que te pusiste pero piensa, Que día es hoy?

─Mmm…estamos en Julio, mmm…es sábado, que tiene de especial?

─ Es 23, Sasuke. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

─ Si menso, hoy cumples 16.

Era cierto hoy era mi cumpleaños, y yo lo había olvidado. Naruto y Hinata se fueron a bailar en la sala, o más bien solo Naruto ya que Hinata estaba parada a lado de él muy roja.

─Feliz cumple Sasuke.

Quede paralizado, no lo podía creer. "no, que no sea.."

─ Sakura

Susurre cuando me di la vuelta y la vi, ahí enfrente de mí, y como si nada de lo de antes hubiera pasado, me abrazo. Cuando se separo de mí, Joe me felicito con un apretón de manos. No sabia que hacían ahí, quien los invito? No quise pensar en eso mas tiempo así que cuando se fueron yo fui hacia la cocina y tome una botella de agua, tenia que distraerme en algo para no pensar en Sakura ni en Joe.

─ Hola Sasuke, como estas?

Pregunto Temari, una amiga de la escuela. Yo solo sonreí de mala gana, no tenia ganas de saludar a nadie, Temari me miro directo a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

─ Porque tan triste, Sasuke? Es tu cumple, diviértete!

Pregunto un poco preocupada, yo solo encogí mis hombros y me senté en una silla del comedor. Temari se fue hacia la sala y me quede solo. De repente sonó el teléfono, estuvo sonando durante varios minutos, me dolió la cabeza y tuve que contestar.

─ Bueno, quien habla?

─ Buenas días, habla soy Yukko Isuka, director del colegio Dartmout en Londres, Inglaterra. Me comunico para informar al joven Itachi Uchiha sobre su beca. Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

─ Con su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha. En un momento se lo comunico.

Puse el teléfono boca abajo en la mesa y fui a buscar a Itachi, lo busque por un largo rato, hasta que lo encontré.

─ Te hablan por teléfono Itachi, un tal Yukko no se que.

─ Gracias, y el teléfono?

─ Lo deje en la mesa de la cocina.

Mi hermano se fue hacia allá y yo me fui a divertir un rato en mi fiesta.

─ Sasuke! Ven vamos a bailar!

Grito Ino y Naruto le siguió.

─ Si wey, no seas aguafiestas!

Fui hacia la sala, lugar donde todos bailaban, y empecé a divertirme como nunca hasta que acabo la fiesta.

─ Gracia por venir, hasta luego!

Grite a todos lo que se iban, cerré la puerta tras de mi y fui hacia donde suponía estaba mi hermano. Entre a la cocina y lo vi sentado en un banco muy serio, me senté a lado de el. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que decidí hablar.

─ Que paso? No te dieron la beca?

─ Sasuke, te tengo que preguntar algo muy importante. Es algo que cambiara nuestras vidas y quiero que me digas que piensas. Ok?

La forma en la que me lo pregunto y en que me miro cuando me hablo me asusto un poco, nunca había visto a mi hermano así de serio y triste a la vez.

─ Dime.

─ Me aceptaron en la beca de Londres, pero si quieres la rechazo y…

─ No, no tienes que rechazarla, no por mi.

Interrumpí de inmediato. Itachi volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado de la cocina, como si no quisiera verme.

─ Que ocurre, Itachi?

─ Es que si yo acepto, tú te irías conmigo y no quiero que seas infeliz solo por mí.

Me dijo muy triste, se notaba que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y me sorprendí por lo que me dijo.

─ No, yo… yo no te puedo hacer eso. Si tu deseo es ir a ese colegio, yo voy contigo.

─ Gracias Sasuke.

─ No tienes que agradecerme nada. Y cuando nos vamos?

─ Te parece bien el domingo.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. No quería que se sintiera mal por mí, si ese era su sueño, yo no se lo destruiría.

Al día siguiente, el cual era sábado, llame a Naruto para que le avisara a todos que había reunión, pero obviamente le dije que no le dijera a Sakura ni a Joe. Siempre que hacíamos reuniones solo bastaba con un mensaje diciendo la fecha y hora de la reunión, siempre nos juntábamos en un café así que fui media hora antes de la hora asignada para pensar en como despedirme de ellos. Escuche un alboroto afuera del café, supuse que era Naruto discutiendo con alguien, y lo vi entrar, a el y a Hinata. Después de ellos empezaron a llegar los demás.

─ Hola Sasuke, para que nos citaste tan temprano?

Dijo Tenten, una amiga mía desde la secundaria, con cansancio. Y todo asintieron para que dijera el porque de la reunión.

─ Me iré de la ciudad.

─ Ay menso, no tenias que decirnos que te ibas de vacaciones, y menos tan temprano!

─ No voy de vacaciones Naruto, me voy a mudar.

─ Que?

Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

─ No te tienes que ir por lo de Sakura, Sasuke que esa se valla a la…

─ No es por ella! Es por mi hermano. Tiene una beca en Londres y tengo que ir con el.

Interrumpí para aclarar las cosas. Todos estaban callados, vi los ojos de Naruto y mire como las lágrimas salían de ellos.

─ Y por cuanto tiempo te iras?

Pregunto Naruto sollozando.

─ No lo se, supongo que hasta que termine mi hermano la escuela o tal vez para siempre, no estoy seguro.

─ Te extrañare menso, de echo todos lo haremos, de veras. Pero que no le dirás nada a Sakura?

Dijo Naruto un poco mas calmado. Y cuando dijo su nombre sentí como ardía y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

─ Para que? Para que se burle de mí por ser un idiota que aun la quiere? No gracias! Ya tuve suficiente con ella y con su actitud!

─ Sakura esta muy arrepentida por lo que hizo en tu casa. Joe y ella terminaron ayer después de tu fiesta, por que Sakura lo encontró besándose con su ex novia. Y Joe le dijo que solo la estaba utilizando, y después le dijo "Creíste que te quería? Ah! Eso es dulce!" y después se fue como si nada y dejo a Sakura llorando.

Dijo Hinata muy triste, yo solo me quede callado. Después de la platica en el café nos fuimos hacia la alberca para mi despedida, en todo el día tuve ganas de llamarla pero me aguante. Ese fue el día más feliz que tuve durante estas últimas dos semanas.

El "grandioso" día de partir hacia Londres llego, todos mis amigos me acompañaron desde mi casa hasta el aeropuerto para despedirse. Cuando llamaron para que abordáramos el avión Hinata me detuvo.

─ Se que no querías pero no aguante, tenia que hacerlo, lo siento!

─ De que hablas Hinata?

Le pregunte, ella solo me miro y después miro hacia otro lado, voltee hacia ese mismo lugar y…


	3. Welcomo To London!

**Raven:** se que tarde muchisisisimo en poner este capi!

**Inner: **demasiado! webona!

**Raven:** y tu que? eres peor!

**Inner: **y luego te equivocas de documento! duh!

**Raven: **callate! lo se me equivoque de documento! pero este si es el correcto!

espero lo disfruten, y que ahora si lo entiendan!

naruto no me pertenece

**Inner: **que lastima!**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Me senté en mi lugar del avión, estaba un poco preocupado, mi hermano hizo lo mismo, pero en cambio, él me miro y después se levanto del asiento, abrió el maletero de arriba y empezó a sacar nuestras cosas.

─ Que haces?

─ Saco nuestras cosas, no es obvio?

─ Pero para que?

─ Para que seas feliz.

Me sorprendí, solo lo hacia por lo de hace unos minutos. Yo sabia lo mucho que mi hermano me quería y sabia que por mi haría cualquier cosa, hasta renunciar a su mas anhelado sueño. Negué con la cabeza y lo miré, me levante y metí las cosas en el maletero otra vez.

─ Estas loco? Este es tu sueño, ya una vez renunciaste a el por mi culpa, no quiero que lo hagas otra vez, no por mi, ahora me toca a mi sacrificarme por ti, entendiste? Así que pon tu trasero en el asiento por las buenas o lo hago por las malas, ok?

Itachi se sentó un poco asustado, y yo hice lo mismo. Estuve convenciéndome a mi mismo de que era lo mejor, para Itachi, para mí y para ella. Y en todo el viaje recordé lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto antes de despegar.

·Flashback·

─ Se que no querías pero no aguante, tenia que hacerlo, lo siento!

─ De que hablas Hinata?

Le pregunte, ella solo me miro y después miro hacia otro lado, voltee hacia ese mismo lugar y ahí estaba Sakura. Mi pulso aumento cuando la vi, estaba ahí parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mi, tan frágil, llorando y con su mirada en el suelo. Me acerque caminando lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, cuando llegue lo único que puede hacer fue levantar su cabeza por el mentón y limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus hermosos ojos. Trate de sonreír pero fue un intento en vano, no pude lo único que quería era llorar al igual que ella, al final logre haces una mínima sonrisa, la cual Sakura imito, la abrace, la abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

─ Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres, favor de el abordar avión. Repito, Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres, favor de el abordar avión.

Nos separamos un poco, le sonreí y volví a limpiar las lágrimas que habían salido otra vez, y le di un beso en la frente.

─ Gracias por venir, Sakura, te lo agradezco mucho, en serio.

Di la vuelta para irme, pero Sakura me abrazo por la espalda.

─ No, no te vayas, por favor, no lo hagas, quédate aquí conmigo, tu hermano no te necesita tanto como yo, Sasuke, por favor!

Me grito aun abrazada a mi espalda, pero yo ya me tenía que ir, así que me solté de su agarre y me volteé para aclararle las cosas.

─ Lo siento, pero mi hermano es muchísimo mas importante que tu, por que me he de quedar contigo si me traicionaste, te deje por tu bien y tu que hiciste, ah? Te conseguiste a otro al día siguiente. Así que no vuelvas a decir que tú me necesitas más que Itachi, entiendes? Así que ahora, te podrías largar de aquí, porque para ser sincero, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

Cuando termine de decir lo que tenia que decir me di la vuelta y me fui hacia donde estaba mi hermano. No sin antes escuchar un "Te amo" gritado por Sakura.

·Flashback end·

Mientras recordaba, me quede dormido. Sentí como Itachi me movía para que ya bajara del avión, era de noche y ya habíamos llegado a Londres. Bajamos del avión y buscamos a la persona encargada de llevarnos hacia el hotel donde nos hospedaríamos por un tiempo mientras mi hermano encontraba un departamento en donde vivir. Cuando llegamos, el señor que nos guiaba, el cual no sabia nada de nada de español, nos ayudo con las maletas. Entramos y fuimos hacia la señorita de la recepción.

— Good evening, can I help you in something?

Pregunto la recepcionista en Ingles, ni yo ni mi hermano le entendimos y Itachi le pregunto si hablaba nuestro idioma, ella dijo que poco. Itachi pidió una habitación para dos personas, nos dio la llave y llamo a los botones, ellos nos guiaron hacia la habitación que la recepcionista les indico. Al llegar al cuarto, el cual era muy espacioso y lujoso, nos tiramos en nuestras camas, estábamos muy cansados y nos propusimos dormir, ya que en Inglaterra eran las 1:23 AM.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y vi a Itachi vestido. Se despidió de mi y se fue para el colegio, me levante y prendí la tele. "Maldición, que no hay nada que no sea Ingles, malditos sean los británicos!" pensé mientras cambia los canales de la televisión. Apague la TV, me levanté y me fui a la pequeña cocina para almorzar algo, pero no había nada, tendría que ir a comprar cosas con no se cual dinero, me fui hacia el cuarto y saque de la maleta algo de ropa. Me metí al baño para darme una ducha relajante, salí de la tina después de un rato de estar en ella y me saque, me puse la ropa que había alistado, tendí la cama donde dormí y agarre las llaves del cuarto y me fui.

A cualquier lugar en el que viera todo era Ingles, ya me había mareado. Dios, nadie me entendía y yo menos a ellos. Camine por todos lados y ningún lugar donde desayunar encontré. Mire a unas chicas, una de ellas que para nada parecía Inglesa, así que fui hacia ellas.

— Oye, disculpa. Podrías decirme donde estoy?

— Mmm…Im sorry, I dont speak your language.

No entendí lo que dijo pero por su cara supuse que ella tampoco a mi. Trate de buscar un teléfono, pero nada. Estaba frustrado, mi primer día y ya me perdí. Seguí caminando hasta que alguien me toco el hombro y me detuve. Volteé y vi a una de las chicas de antes, ella estaba sonriendo, la mire confundido.

— Hablo tu idioma. Estas perdido, cierto?

— Gracias y si, estoy perdido.

— Te llevo hasta tu hotel solo dime cual es. Por cierto me llano Karin y tu? De donde vienes? Que edad tienes? Porque viniste a Londres? Vives con alguien más? Y tu familia? En que escuela estas?

Wow, nunca en mi ida había visto a alguien hablar tanto en unos segundos.

— Me llamo Sasuke, soy de Tokio, tengo 16, mi hermano tiene una beca en Darthmout, con mi hermano, no tengo más que mí a hermano, aun no se a cual iré.

Le respondí a cada una de sus preguntas por orden, ella sonrió, la cual me hacia recordar a Saku.. demonios!

Le sonreí y me dispuse a seguir caminando, para darle a entender que me acompañara, o más bien que me dijera por donde. Ella empezó a caminar hacia delante contándome unas historia cómicas sobre ella y sus amigas, hasta que llegamos al hotel.

— Si quiere puedes quedarte a cenar.

Mmm… no lo se, tal vez seria una molestia para ustedes.

Claro que no, quédate!

Ok, pero solo por un rato.

Asentí con mi firmeza, no se que era pero ella me inspiraba confianza, me encamine hacia el cuarto, ella solo se limitaba a seguirme. Me sentí un poco incomodo ya que Karin no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y cual fue mi sorpresa, en cuanto entramos al cuarto Karin se lanzo encima de mi besándome.

Esp…espera.. Karin!

Dije entre los besos de Karin, trate de separarla, aunque no me desagradaban sus labios contra los míos, al final me deje llevar. No se en que momento terminamos en esta situación, pero ella solo estaba en ropa interior y yo sin mi camisa, y ella tratando de desabrochar mis jeans sin dejar de besarnos.

Karin estaba por sacarme los jeans pero nos detuvimos, la razón? Mi hermano estaba en la puerta, el cual tosió para que nos diéramos cuenta de que el estaba ahí. Karin rápidamente se cubrió conmigo y trato de vestirse lo más rápido posible, mientras yo me abroche los jeans y me puse la camisa.

— Que diablos significa esto, Sasuke! Quien es ella?

— Ella es Karin. Ella me ayudo a volver al hotel por que me perdí.

—Ah en serio, entonces la conociste hoy en la calle, bien. Me puedes explicar por que diablos estaba apunto de tener sexo en la sala de nuestro cuarto con una desconocida, ni siquiera con Sakura llegaste tan lejos, y ahora me sales con esto. Que? Ya estas desesperado por perder tu virginidad? Tan urgido estas? Pues no hubieras tronado con Sakura. Ya Sasuke, di algo!

En ese momento me quede mudo, no sabia que decir, sabia que Itachi tenia razón pero no tenia que ser así de duro conmigo. Entonces un ruido seco se oyó en el cuarto, no me di cuenta hasta que Itachi se salio del cuarto, yo lo había abofeteado!

* * *

se que esta un poco corto pero no doy para mas!

bueno espero ahora si lo disfruten

eh estado muy ocupada y me distrigo muhco

siento haber confundido a algunos!

sorry! :)

espero sus reviews!


End file.
